parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas the Bandicoot Engine - Voice Cast - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the voice cast could be in Sonic Meets Thomas Bandicoot, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast * Sonic and Knuckles - Jim Cummings * Tails - Travis Oates * Pinocchio - Tom Kenny * Jiminy Cricket - Bud Luckey * Spongebob Squarepants - Veronica Taylor * Patrick Starfish - Ikue Ōtani * The Blue Fairy - Rachael Lillis * Squidward Tentacles - Eric Stuart * Dixie Kong - Satomi Kōrogi * Peter Griffin - Tom McGrath * Chris Griffin - John DiMaggio * Herbert - Jeff Bennett * Stewie Griffin - James Patrick Stuart * Eddy - Walker Boone * Double Dee - Tony Rosato * Ed - Andrew Sabiston * Donkey Kong - Johnny Yong Bosch * Diddy Kong - David Yost * Cranky Kong - Steve Cardenas * Candy Kong - Amy Jo Johnson * Chunky Kong - Jason David Frank * Tiny Kong - Karan Ashley * Thomas, Diesel 10, Paxton, Edward, Devious Diesel, Dennis, The Spiteful Breakvan, Henry, Duncan, and Zak - Brendan O' Brien * Diesel 10 and Cerberus - Clancy Brown * Emily - Vicki Winters * Edward and Tribesman - Mel Winkler * Captain Zero and Tribesman - Michael Ensign * James - William Hootkins * Thomas and Dennis - Billy Pope * James - Chip Chinery * Stepney - Michael Connor * Devious Diesel - Michael Gollom * Zug and Smudger - David Anothy Pizzuto * Dennis - Dal McKennon * Emily - Anna Garundo * Edward and James - Sherman Howard * Zak and Smudger - David Anthony Pizzuto * Duncan and Captain Zero - Corey Burton * Emily, Percy, and Oliver - Debi Derryberry * Toby - R. Lee Ermey * Bash - Mark Hamill * Dash - Jess Harnell * Ferdinand - Thomas F. Wilson * James and Advisor - Kevin Michael Richardson * Thomas and Robo-Tug - Steve Blum * James, Stepney, Boomer, Devious Diesel, and Tribesman - Dwight Schultz * Duncan, Smudger, Pirates, Douglas, and Penguin - Quinton Flynn * Captain Zero - Michael Ensign * Snorri and Duck - Paul Greenberg * Big Mac, Lady, Belle, Lillie Lighthouse, Lillie Lightship, Sally Seaplane, Carla, Pugwash, Rebecca, Emily, Julia, Foduck, Digby, Kulu, Olympia, Brunswick, Northumberland, Nautilus, Chester, Guysborough, Phillip, Filmore, Jennifer, Queen Stephanie, Lucy, Owan, Bayswater, Barrington, Donald Dock, Shelburne, Canso Colossus, Dorothy, Kingston, Scally, Kamel, Petra, Kirby, Cumberland, Haliburton, Pearl, Gloria Cornwallis, Sigrid, Bonnavista, Stewiacke, Gregor, Freda, Cocomagh, Inverness, Truro, Chimey, Tex, Seabright, Lilly, Margaree Pride, Benjamin Bridge, Louis, Henry Eben, Clayton, Caroquette, Fundy, Margaret, Catherine, Isabel, Bedford, Jasper, Bingham, Igloo, Millie, The Flat Eyed Coast Guard Ship, Shediac, Annapolis, Blandford, Dartmouth, and Shamus (from TUGS and TT) - Marshall R. Teague * R Boat - Tom Bourdon * Warrior and Sunshine - Billy West * Whiff, Ten Cents, and Hercules - André Sogliuzzo * Henry - John DiMaggio * Diesel 10 - Lex Lang * Stanley and Cerberus - Alex Fernandez * Rosie - Amy Gross * Old Man, Sea Rouge, and Grampus - Bill Farmer * Cave People and Adult Male - Chris Coppola * Cave People - Charles Dennis * James and Henry - Chris Williams * Puffa - Danny Mann * Donald - Duane R. Shepard Sr. * Thomas and Cave People - Jess Harnell * Duncan - Nolan North * Zorran and Cave People - Roger Jackson * Molly - Shanelle Workman * Old Women and Mature Women - Susan Silo * Adult Female - Vanessa Marshall * Edward - Greg Eagles * Cerberus - John DiMaggio * Grey DeLisle * Kat Feller * Quinton Flynn * Matt Hill * Richard Steven Horvitz * Tom Kenny * Voo Doo Bunny - Darryl Kurylo * Danny Mann * Audrey Wasilewski * Paxton - Maurice LaMarche * Carlos Alazraqui * Rodger Bumpass * Grey DeLisle * Brat Girl - Kat Feller * Quinton Flynn * Brat Girl - Tania Gunadi * Smelter - Mark Hamill * Richard Steven Horvitz * Tom Kenny * Rik Kiviaho * Tabitha St. Germain * Tara Strong * Billy West * Cedric Yarbrough Category:UbiSoftFan94